


Follow the Light

by hislightherdarkness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hislightherdarkness/pseuds/hislightherdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is alone with Kylo Ren after escaping from the First Order. As she help bandage him up, things and feelings are brought up that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Rey

Part One: Rey

 

It has been a whirlwind of a few days for Rey. After having finished her training, Luke thought that it was best that she went back to face Kylo Ren. The thought worried her; she wasn’t sure if she could handle her emotions, Kylo Ren brought out unusual feelings within her. At first she hated him, but she learned of his past through Master Luke and she felt pity for him. And now, when she did face him, it landed her in an abandoned fort, tending to his wounds.

Kylo Ren had actually defended her against his own Knights of Ren, even killing many of them, which no doubt enraged Snoke. After it, he was beaten up badly, but she couldn’t leave him behind, not only because of her own feelings, but because of Leia.

Leia had asked Rey, if she could, to bring her son back to her. Rey was going to keep that promise, even if the worst should happen, but Rey knew she could save him.

She escaped with him in her ship and they were able to outrun the First Order and soon found a planet to rest at, one that Kylo confirmed was out of the Order’s radar.

It was a quiet planet, a very green planet, and they soon found a fort, hidden carefully by the wildlife; inside was a small room with a bed, a cooking area, a bathroom, and one window. Rey had Kylo sitting on the bed as she looked for a medical kit, and she soon began to patch him up.

Rey noticed how quiet he was, almost lost in a deep thought, and she wondered what he could have been thinking, but she wouldn’t dare to intrude. Then, at last he spoke.

“Why did you save me?”

“Well, part of it is because you saved me, and mainly, for your mother.” She moved to his back, to tie the bandages secure, continuing, “She wanted you to come back.” She sensed an emotional pain coming from him, once it was tied, she moved before him, sitting down at the chair and took his hands. “She still believes that you still have good in you, and, and I believe in it too.”

He looked at her in amazement. “You do? Even after what I had done to you? After seeing me kill my own father?”

She remembered that day, a very sad day, and she remembered calling him a monster, and how she now regretted it, because she now understood him better. 

“I can believe in it because I understand you better. We are very similar, you and I; we both have been very lonely, longing for a place to belong, and to be with people who accept us. I can forgive you now because I know how you feel.”

Kylo had a most unusual look on his face, one of shock and hope. They sat quietly, just holding each other’s hands, letting the silence take over. 

Rey broke the silence. “Um, may I ask you something?” He nodded. “Master Luke told me of what had happened. Was it all true? Is there anything you wish to tell me?”

Kylo looked down and slipped his hand away from hers. “It is all true. I suppose the only thing that he wouldn’t get was the feelings of pain and loneliness that I had felt. I had felt so alone my whole life; Mother always busy with being a leader, Father never truly accepting me as I was, and everyone, even Uncle Luke, believing that I was evil, long before I even knew what that meant. With all that and knowing that my grandfather was like me, very strong with the Force, I was easily persuaded into the Dark Side. And I tried to be like him, strong, powerful and so sure of himself.”

“He turned to the Dark Side for love.” Rey felt the question hanging in the air and she couldn’t help but to ask, “Hadn’t you ever loved anyone? Or even…well?”

Kylo looked at her, had a thought but decided to turn against it and said, “No, never.”

This caught Rey off guard, and it brought tears to her eyes. “I am so sorry.”

He looked at her with sorrowful surprise, “Why?”

“You have been through so much, and to never love anyone. So much pain.”

“Pain is nothing but an obstacle, you just have to get over it.”

“Do you do that for everything?” she asked gently.

He sighed and then spoke. “A great deal of my life has been so painful and lonely, eventually I had gotten used to it. But, one day it changed, I had actually felt hope, a real connection, because I felt no longer alone. Someone else was like me, an equal. After a while, I learned more and as I found myself being called closer to his new hope, a voice that I knew but never met before told me to follow, follow the Light. And I did. Whether or not I will be accepted, I fell and blindly because I had hope.”

He looked at her deeply, and clearly stated, “I’d follow you anywhere you’d go Rey. I love you, and I always will.”

Rey had not imagined that he would have feelings like that towards her, and even so, to tell her? She was his Light? All this boggled her mind.

Kylo took her shock to be a rejection, and he let go, and moved away, concealing the tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” And then, he started to pound on his wounds, as if to punish himself for committing this awful crime.

Rey jumped up and firmly grabbed his wrists, pulled it away from his body, and reaching up, let her lips brush against his. 

Tears were spilling from his eyes, and he looked at her with so much painful hope and he moved both free hands to hover Rey’s face, as if waiting for permission, and then decided to lean down and gently kiss her. 

A mutual spark passed between them, and they deepened their kiss, with Kylo pulling her closer to him. Rey had never felt anything like this before in her life, and it was so consuming, strong and right. He picked her up and placed a gently kiss to her forehead as he carried her over to the bed. As he sat her down, he did it slowly, always waiting for her refusal. Rey moved back into the bed and laid down, extending her arms out to him.

Kylo leaned over her with his hands resting on her neck and shoulder, slowly moving down, always hinting permission, and Rey allowing it. As Kylo undressed her, Rey couldn’t really comprehend how everything that was happening came to be, but she didn’t mind not worrying about it, just allowing this to simply be. 

He was gentle, surprisingly so. His touch caressed her, his kisses felt like praises, and she had never felt more loved in her entire life. Even when he let down her hair, it felt like an act of love.

Once he had taken off his pants, Rey let her hand explore him. She felt the shame he felt about his body, which was covered in jagged scars, but she wouldn’t let him. She kissed and touched every scar she could reach, enjoying the sighs and moans he released. 

She wrapped herself around him, not wanting to let go, and he looked at her, again asking for permission and she answered with a deep kiss. She was surprised that there was no pain, only a new sensation, one that brought both to separate their lips and to release a moan of pleasure. She gasped his birth name and he moaned a yes, pleased to hear it on her lips. 

He continued to make love to her, as if this was the one and only time he could express how much he loved her. Everything was forgotten, except them, and nothing mattered, except this.

 

Rey’s left fingers gently entwined between his fingers, as she rested on his chest, held tightly by his arm. She looked up at him, and was surprised to see such a peaceful look on his face, and she then rested her head back down. 

He loved her, but did she love him?

She did not care much for him when they first met; he was evil, he kidnapped her, interrogated her, killed Han and nearly murdered Finn. 

When did it begin, her caring for him? The moment when Luke told her of Ben Solo, of who he was, of who he could have been. She had only seen Kylo Ren, but when he saved her, when he opened up, when he told her he loved her, he was Ben Solo. 

That was it. She did love him, she loved Ben Solo, and he was still in there. 

Smiling, she leaned up to kiss his jaw and using the Force, she whispered, “I love you.”

He must have heard it, for he smiled and wrapped both arms around her, burying his face in her hair. This warmed Rey’s heart and she was able to drift off to sleep.


	2. Part 2: Ben

Part Two: Ben

 

He thought about feeling guilty, but he realized he didn’t care. Why should he feel guilty for loving Rey, for wanting to turn back to the Light for her? Yes, he had done evil, he knew that, he had so much blood on his hands, but his heart still had some good, even if a glimmer still shone. 

He hadn’t meant for it to come out, and he certainly hadn’t meant to make love to her, he had only dreamed of her reciprocating his love, but they had all happened and he felt for the first time in years a real human being, a good human being. 

He remembered feeling warm and safe as he slept, and he felt and heard her say that she loved him, and the world seemed to be complete for him. 

It was the late afternoon when he woke and his first groggy sight was her. He looked for a long while; her hair falling over her shoulder like a waterfall, her body in perfect repose in his arms and she looked so peaceful, so at rest.

She loves, he thought, despite everything, she loves me. If he could, he would just stay here, just like this, but hunger persuaded him, especially since he felt Rey was getting hungry too.

He gently slipped away, left a kiss on her cheek before putting on some pants and searching for food. The fort had nothing but processed food, and he felt that Rey would have hated to have that, but right outside was a pear tree, and grabbing a bowl, he picked a few, using the Force, and went back inside.

Rey was awake when he entered, she was sitting up with the sheet wrapped around her, and a sweet smile on her face, prompting him to smile too.

“Hi,” she said softly.

“Hello,” he answered, moving towards her to offer a pear.

She happily took it and ate it, and he sat on the bed, suddenly feeling shy. He wanted to ask her, but he didn’t think he should dare-

“Yes,” Rey answered, “It was wonderful.”

He smiled brightly, “I am glad, I don’t really have that much experience.”

Rey giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Oh, I love you.”

He sighed, “It almost seems like a dream whenever you say that. You really do?”

“I love you, as Ben Solo. The man who can love; Kylo Ren is just a mask of evil you tried to hide behind, but all those times you felt conflicted, Ben was there, and that was who I loved last night, who I love now.” Her two small hands too his one into hers and pleaded, “Please come with me, follow me into the light Ben.”

He felt tears welling up, “They won’t have me,” he said, leaning his head against her forehead, “They will only see the monster that killed hundreds and his own father. They will hardly welcome me with open arms.”

She caressed his cheek and said, “With me by your side, they will learn to. As well as your mother; she still believes in you, and no one would dare oppose the general.”

They laughed, and she wiped away the tears, and then he sighed. “I wish I could just stay here. I always dreamt of being somewhere like this. Somewhere neither the Order nor the Resistance would claim, to be neutral, not part of either the Darkness or the Light, but to simply live, in peace.”

“There can be no peace without forgiveness, and you need to go back. She needs you to come home.”

He nodded, knowing it was the right thing to do, and besides, he did long to see his mother again.

As they flew to the Resistance base, Ben was thinking all the way there what to say to his mother, how would she receive him, would she hate him?

As they land in the port, Ben feels his heart pounding in his ears, and he can feel that she is near. Rey took his hand as they departed the ship. Ben nearly dropped from shock, there she was. She may have been older, her hair was grayer, and a few wrinkles, but she still looked as beautiful as she did when she was younger.

The look in her eyes were surprised; she hadn’t seen him in so long, and she wasn’t expecting him to look so much like Han, so grown up., so handsome.

Rey lead him down the ship and stood before the general, with no one speaking. Rey gestured for Ben to move towards Leia, and he did, shy and tentatively, like a child in trouble.  
He looked right into her eyes, both saw the pain, the loneliness, the fact that they only had each other. Leia reached her hand up and placed her hand over the same place where Han had last touched him, and the memory flooded back to him, causing him to cry. 

Leia pulled him close to her for the first time since he was child. She waited for so long for this moment, to tell him she was sorry, sorry for failing him, sorry for not being there when he needed someone most. This wasn’t Kylo Ren in her arms, but Ben her son, the child she loved and will always love.

Ben felt her love radiating from her, her forgiveness, and he felt so inadequate because she was always so strong, so good, and uncomplicated. He always wanted to be like her, and now he had a chance to be like her, to be the man she deserved to see her son become.

Leia took his face in her hands and smiled. “Welcome home, Ben.”

“Oh, Mama. It is so good to be home.” 

Leia looked at Rey, of whom she felt had a great connection between the two.

“Come here Rey, you are now a part of the family now.”

Rey came over and felt so at home, felt as if she had a real family, and being embraced by the two people she loved, she knew that she had completed her mission, she brought Ben back to his mother.  
He was so glad that he was a part of a family again, sure it was broken, it wasn’t as it was before, but it was new and wonderful, something to continue living for, continue fighting for. With two wonderful and powerful women by his side, they will be able to help him fully be welcomed into the Resistance, back into the Light.

The future seemed bright now, and Ben smiled at the two women, and said, “This is the first time I have been happy in over a decade, and I love the two of you so much.”

Leia rubbed his hand, and said, “And we love you. Your father still loves you, I know, I can feel it. He is with us even now, and he is very happy to see you back home. He wanted you to know, he forgives you, you are still his son, and he has never given up on you.”

Ben kissed Leia’s cheek and smiled. 

Ben took Rey’s hand and Leia’s and they walked together to the base, Ben ready to face his new life, a new chance, because he listened to his grandfather’s advice, “Follow her, follow her into the light.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this, this was actually my first Reylo fic, of which I had posted on my blog.


End file.
